simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4 (spelcomputer)/Patch 11
De 11e patch voor De Sims 4 voor spelcomputer is uitgegeven op 31 januari 2019. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.13. Officiële patch opmerkingen Hallo, Simmers! Gelukkig Nieuwjaar! Hoezo, meer dan een maand geleden? Is het alweer februari? Hoe dan ook, we zijn op schema om de voornemens voor het nieuwe jaar op de rails te houden met deze update. We beginnen 2019 met nieuwe functies voor Simmers op PlayStation 4 en Xbox One en nog meer content, zoals Word Beroemd. Wat is er voor nieuws? *Ooit je eigen geheime onderaardse basis of schuilplaats op een berg willen creëren? Nee? Zijn we de enige? Nou ja, wat je ook wil doen, je kunt het doen met de nieuwe terreingereedschappen. Dit kun je doen om meer controle te krijgen over je bouwprojecten: Selecteer Bouwen > Terreingereedschap en kies vervolgens de schep om het landschap aan te passen. *Soms vraag ik me af hoe het zou zijn om als Sim in een wereld vol Sims te leven. Nu hebben we eerste-persoonsperspectief toegevoegd in De Sims 4 en kan ik alles zelf bekijken vanuit het perspectief van mijn Sims. Selecteer simpelweg je favoriete Sim en houd R3 (PlayStation 4) / RS (Xbox One) een seconde ingedrukt om de wereld door de ogen van je Sims te zien. Houd nogmaals ingedrukt om terug te keren naar de normale weergave van de wereld. *Je Sim kan een carrière beginnen als stijlinfluencer. Je begint als waarnemer en verslaggever van de huidige trends en bepaalt uiteindelijk zelf wat de coolste Sims dragen. *Millie Bobby Brown bezoekt De Sims 4. Je kunt haar vinden in Mijn bibliotheek en haar toevoegen aan je werelden. *Baby Ariels capuchontrui, sweatshirt en naveltruitje zijn beschikbaar om je Sims mee aan te kleden in CES. *We hebben een heel nieuw systeem voor speluitleg gemaakt om nieuwe Simmers, en misschien zelfs ervaren Simmers, te helpen het spel, de besturing en functies van De Sims 4 die je misschien nog niet kende, onder de knie te krijgen. *Er valt van alles te vieren in het Feestdagenpakket, met nieuwe voorwerpen, decoraties, kleding en een Yeti, of als je een ander kleurenschema kiest, Bigfoot. Door onder sorteren gebruik te maken van het filter, kun je alle nieuwe voorwerpen uit het Feestdagenpakket snel vinden. *Als je nog geen zin hebt om feest te vieren, zijn er nieuwe kapsels, kledingstukken en zelfs nieuwe recepten die je Sims kunnen koken. *Als iemand je vraagt wat je voor werk doet, vertel je ze dan de waarheid of verzin je iets spannenders zoals 'social-media-influencer'? Als je geen zin hebt om het uit te leggen, kun je nu je eigen naam kiezen voor je carrière. Gebruik gewoon de telefoon van je Sim om je te Registeren bij het Ministerie van Arbeid en voeg de functiebenaming en beschrijving toe aan wat bij jou levensstijl past. *Lin-Z, de eigen Smart Speaker van De Sims. Met deze nieuwe gadget kun je naar muziek luisteren, triviant spelen, een pizza bestellen en je lampen bedienen, om maar een paar van de futuristische functies te noemen! *Er is een nieuwe optie 'Impulsen tonen', die je kunt vinden in het menu Spelopties onder Gameplay. Toon of verberg de impulsen van je Sims. Wees maar lekker impulsief. *Het Simologie-paneel is stevig onder handen genomen. Je kunt nu delen van het paneel uit- en inklappen om de informatie te bekijken die voor jou het belangrijkst is en de rest verbergen tot je het weer nodig hebt. *Het Relatie-paneel heeft een nieuw filter, zodat je niet alleen kunt zien wie je echte vrienden en familie zijn, maar je kunt relaties ook filteren om te bekijken wie je collega's zijn. *Er zijn MEER door de community gemaakte creaties, waaronder enkele van onze eigen SimGurus, toegevoegd aan Mijn bibliotheek. Veel plezier! Zoals SimGuruJill’s CletusBobs zou zeggen: "Wooooo Dawggy!!!" Algemene problemen *Wanneer je de hamer naar je kavel brengt, wil je waarschijnlijk niet altijd één voor één afzonderlijke voorwerpen verwijderen. Door te selecteren en te slepen kun je nu voorwerpen in grotere gebieden in één keer te verwijderen. Je kunt ze natuurlijk ook nog steeds één voor één verwijderen, als je dat wil. *Het is altijd leuk om dingen te verzamelen, en wist je dat je in De Sims 4 heel veel verzamelingen kunt voltooien? Zo kun je alle tien Suikerdoodskoppen verzamelen en ze vervolgens met trots laten zien in hun eigen vitrine. *Tuiniers waren nogal specifiek over wanneer ze je tuin kwamen verzorgen. Meestal was dat pas als je planten bijna dood waren. Nu kun je een tuinier inhuren als je planten op je kavel hebt. *Willekeurig gegenereerde Sims in de buurt hebben een uitgebreidere smaak in kleding en beperken hun keuzes niet langer tot Stedelijk Leven en Vampieren. *Sommige Sims houden gewoon niet van de zon en zouden liever ondergronds leven, als dat kon. Twee niveaus ondergronds is niet genoeg om te ontsnappen aan de wereld, dus wat dacht je van VIER niveaus diep? Geen probleem. *Kinderen die hulp nodig hadden van een andere Sim om een monster onder hun bed te verjagen, konden voorheen alleen kiezen uit volwassen Sims. Nu kunnen ze ook Sims van andere leeftijden kiezen. *Funderingen op gebouwen werden ondersteboven belicht. Nu worden ze van de goede kant belicht! Aan het Werk *Vuile toonbanken kunnen nu weer schoongemaakt worden. *Artsen krijgen niet langer een outfit voor verpleegkundigen als werkkleding toegewezen wanneer ze niveau 7 van hun carrière bereiken. *Als een Sim als rechercheur vingerafdrukken van een crimineel probeert af te nemen die zich in een gevangeniscel bevindt, zal de rechercheur niet langer inactief op zijn plaats blijven staan. *Van mannelijke Sims met laarzen met stalen neuzen in combinatie met een rok (ik begrijp de wereld van de mode niet) zouden voorheen de benen zijn verdwenen. *Door een Sim een uitbrander te geven voor ongepast gedrag op een winkelkavel in bezit zal jouw eigen Sim niet langer onuitgenodigd worden en toegang verliezen tot het interieur van het gebouw op de kavel. *De 'IJskoude Winkeldiepvries' en het 'Poekie Houdt van Eten BV. Professioneel Warmhoudrek' zullen weer netjes van uiterlijk veranderen wanneer er voedsel in wordt geplaatst. Beleef het Samen *De barista's verlaten nu de kavel van de koffietent zodra hun dienst erop zit. Stedelijk Leven *Na af te dingen met verkopers bij kraampjes wordt voortaan de prijs weergegeven die het huishouden daadwerkelijk moet betalen. *Feestdagdecoraties (De Sims 4 Jaargetijden vereist) die niet verwijderd kunnen worden, verschijnen niet langer op de balkons van de appartementen. *Er komen geen geniepige kleine kabouters meer buiten je appartement tevoorschijn tijdens de Feestdagkabouters-traditie (De Sims 4 Jaargetijden vereist). *We hebben verbeteringen aangebracht aan de simulatievertraging in bepaalde wijken van San Myshuno. *Planten op festivals zullen weer oogstbaar groeien zodat ze geplukt kunnen worden. Honden en Katten *Katten doen wat ze willen. Ze mogen nooit vast komen te zitten op oppervlakken als je ze een preek geeft over op oppervlakken springen. Dat wil niet zeggen dat ze niet op oppervlakken springen terwijl jij niet kijkt. *Wil je je kat een bepaalde kleur snorharen geven? Dat mag. Je katten houden de kleur snorharen die je ze geeft in Creëer-een-Sim. *Ellebogen mogen alleen in bepaalde, verwachte manieren buigen, welk T-shirt je ook draagt. Jaargetijden *Sims hebben geen moeite meer met het versieren van de Vrolijke Evergreen Feestdagboom als deze naast bepaalde muurdecoraties wordt geplaatst. *Sims kunnen nu O jaa! doen in bergen bladeren die zich buiten kunnen ophopen op een kavel. *Als het regent, bergen NPC's nu netjes hun paraplu's op als ze naar binnen gaan op locaties. *Vadertje Winter zal er niet langer voor kiezen om een huis in jouw stad te betrekken. *Elke kleur van het 'Piepkleine-Paraplu Rek' kost nu hetzelfde aantal Simdollars. *Kabouters breken niet langer onbreekbare voorwerpen. In de Natuur *Als je 'Werelden beheren' gebruikt om een kavel te bewerken in een bestemmingswereld, toont de catalogus van Bouwen niet langer debugvoorwerpen zonder een cheat te gebruiken. Uit Eten *Monteurs die naar een restaurant moeten komen, repareren nu alle kapotte dingen op een kavel. *De Jazz-radiozender is nu beschikbaar op alle stereo's. Vampiers *Vampieren zullen niet langer proberen om 'in te breken' op locaties en spelers zo beletten te reizen of het spel op te slaan terwijl dat gebeurt. *Vampieren die zijn gaan branden in het zonlicht terwijl ze het huis verlieten om te reizen, zullen niet langer blijven branden wanneer ze weer thuis komen en zich binnenshuis terugtrekken. *Het aanpassen van de duistere vorm van een vampier veroorzaakt geen problemen meer met de andere outfits van die Sim. *Vampiers pakken niet meer automatisch een bord voor zichzelf na het koken van een Gezins- of Groepsportie eten. Ouderschap *Goed nieuws voor Duitse en Poolse Simmers. Je kunt nu de optie 'Vrijwilligerswerk doen' in de telefoon van je Sims gebruiken en het goede doel kiezen dat jou het meeste aanspreekt. *Een laaghangende 'Multi Weckpot Lamp' in een kamer met muren van normale hoogte leidt er niet langer toe dat Sims geen route kunnen vinden. Jungle Avonturen *Sims ontvangen geen uitnodigingen meer van een bar in Selvadorada, waardoor ze gestrand raakten in de jungle. *Er wordt slechts één beschermend voorwerp tegelijk geconsumeerd als het wordt gebruikt om een Sim te redden van verschillende dierenaanvallen tijdens het verkennen van de Selvadoradaanse jungle. *De radiozender met latinmuziek is nu beschikbaar voor selectie op goedkopere stereo's. *De Cantina in Selvadorada blijft nu feestelijke latinmuziek spelen, zelfs als je Sim de huishoudrekeningen niet op tijd betaalt. *Sims vinden nu weer hun route als ze proberen hun rugzak uit te pakken tijdens het verkennen van de verborgen gebieden in Selvadorada. *Het verkennersshirt veroorzaakt geen vreemd gekleurde vlekjes meer op de huid in de nek van Sims. *Tooltips op relikwieën worden nu weer correct weergegeven nadat een Sim over de vloek of zegen van de relikwie te weten is gekomen. *De waarde van een relikwie waarin een kristal zit, wordt nu correct, dus inclusief de waarde van het kristal, weergegeven in de tooltip van de relikwie. *We hebben de graphics van het kaarticoon van Selvadorada verbeterd. Kinderkamer Accessoires *Liedjes op de Tienerpop-radiozender hebben nu de juiste artiest en de juiste naam. PlayStation 4 *We ontdekten dat de bloomeffecten op de PlayStation 4 niet werkten zoals bedoeld. Nu wel... Niets te verbloomen! Jullie zullen al die nieuwe functies waarschijnlijk wel willen uitproberen, dus ik sluit bij deze af en wens jullie veel plezier. -SimGuruLegacy Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4 (spelcomputer)